traumaa
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: Sooo Sakura's walking home at night. What happens? bum bum bum. yes. Rapeage scene. then some happy sex with syaoran!


**It might be a fail. I like it anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura tried to walk as fast as possible to get away from the academy behind her. Although a decent martial artist, she was still afraid of anything that may happen after the darkness befell her. Darkness was fast descending, for that matter. She quickened her pace, wishing that she'd asked Syaoran, her best friend, to go with her. With Syaoran being blind though, he wasn't much of a protector…even if he taught her everything she knew.

Suddenly, she was pulled into an alleyway with three other people, and she cursed herself. She was too busy thinking of Syaoran and let her guard down, forgot to listen for anything that could be threatening.

The man that had grabbed her pushed her violently into the wall, which she responded to with a quiet strangled cry. Apparently, the man heard her, because he pushed her harder into the wall. As that man held her, another came up beside her and laughed as he rubbed her hand across her thigh. Disgusted, she spat on him.

The man behind her shoved her to the ground while the second unzipped his pants. Sakura turned her head away as he shoved his dick at her lips. The man holding her forcefully to the ground pulled her hair hard and she opened her mouth in a scream. The scream didn't make it out, though, because the cock was shoved into her mouth, choking her. The man behind her held her fast, while the last was giving himself a hand job, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"She's so small, I bet she's a virgin," the one laughed. By now, there were tears streaming down her face. She wished she wouldn't have walked home alone that night. She wished that she'd stay home that morning with her sick roommate.

She choked as the man released in her mouth. The other laughed and took his place, squirting cum all over her face. They were all laughing at her, enjoying her pain. She was still crying, and her throat hurt her. The seed left a terrible taste in her mouth. A smile tugged at her lips as she wished for water; that was the last thing she should be wishing for.

"Karl, grab her." Karl did as the man behind him bade him to do. He held her tightly as the man moved to the front and gripped her thighs. "That's a nice skirt, bitch. I wonder what you're teasing us about." He ripped her panties to shreds. Just as he hoisted her legs up, a clear voice interrupted them.

"What's going on down there?" Sakura turned her voice at Syaoran's voice. Hope sparked up inside her as she recognized the tall stature, and his cane pointed out in front of him. "I know someone's down there, I can hear it. What's going on?" He wasn't shouting, he didn't sound anxious. He was calm as he asked his questions.

"Nothing, go away blind boy!" the other three laughed, staring at Sakura with hungry eyes. She looked at Syaoran, knowing that, if she didn't say anything now, then no one would save her.

"Syaor—!" Someone shoved their dick in her mouth, the only gag that they had. That didn't stop Syaoran, though. He heard her voice. He knew that she was in trouble.

Next thing she knew, all three men were on the ground unconscious, and Syaoran was holding his hand out to her.

"Come on, Sakura, we have to go." He led her from the scene. He didn't realize that he forgot his cane. He ran with her, until a bench got into his way and he let out a yelp.

"Oh! Syaoran! You forgot your cane! We have to go back!" Sakura was upset now, making him sit down and prodding his belly. He didn't groan at anything, and so she figured that he was okay, just a little bit winded.

"We aren't going back, Sakura. Not after what they did to you. I might kill them if I even hear their voices again." Syaoran's voice was dark, and he stood from the bench. He began walking away, Sakura hurriedly catching up with him. She didn't want him to run into anything else. She touched his hand and he gripped hers, using her as his eyes.

"Can I…can I stay with you tonight, Syaoran?" She wanted him to protect her. She was afraid that, without him, anything could happen to her. He felt her trembling in her hands as she squeezed his hand very tightly, attempting to seek comfort.

"Of course, Sakura, anything to help you feel more comfortable." Sakura tugged his hand to the apartment building he lived in. After getting off the elevator, he opened the door with a voice recognition lock, not wanting to deal with the issues of a key.

"Do you want to clean up?" Syaoran let her lead him to his bedroom. "I'll give you some of my clothes." He sat on his bed and squeezed her hand, sorry that he couldn't offer her any more comfort than that, because he didn't have the efficiency of looks with his eyes.

"Yes, please Syaoran," she felt relief when he asked her that, she didn't want to stay in the clothes that she'd almost been raped in.

"Go, get in the shower. I'll bring you some clothes." Sakura squeezed his hand one last time and got up, leaving. She hadn't objected to the plan, because he was blind. What was he going to see? Syaoran was obviously thinking along the same lines.

She let the hot water stream down her body as she sat on the bottom of the shower, silently crying. She didn't want Syaoran to hear her sobs, so she kept it down low. She forgot that he was going to give her clothes, though, and jumped when she heard his voice. It scared her in a way; she wasn't expecting him to be there so quick.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" there was worry in his voice. He wanted to hold her hand or something. Give her compassion. Give her comfort. Give her something. "Please don't cry, I can't help you in the shower…" he sounded truly sad and frustrated.

Suddenly, she was in his arms. She was naked and wet, and the shower was still going, but she was so distressed that she didn't care. He did apparently, because he reached past her and turned off the shower.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked softly, stroking her wet hair. He wanted to hear her answer. He wanted her to say something other than the sobs escaping her mouth.

"No Syaoran. I'm not okay at all!" she let out a loud wail and he hugged her tighter, letting her bury her head into his shoulder. It felt right to him to have this particular girl cradled in his arms, sobbing and weeping on him.

"Hush, baby, hush. I was there to save you. You didn't give away anything that you didn't want to. I saved you." Syaoran rocked her, letting her cry herself out on him. She was soon reduced to sniffling and hiccupping.

"Syaoran…would you…would you do what they did? I don't…don't think you would…but…but…" she couldn't finish it anymore. She hiccupped and rested her head onto his shoulder. He wished he could see her, and stare into her eyes, calm her with a look. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't blind. He could do so much more for his friends if he could see.

"Of course not, I'll always ask for consent," he gently dragged his fingers up her arm to stroke her jaw. It took him a minute to find her lips, but when his fingers found her lips, his own lips did. She came alive with his kiss, she wanted more. His fingers were his eyes, feeling her soft wet skin beneath his fingertips. When his fingers ran over a breast, she pulled away.

"Syaoran…Syaoran would you be angry if I…if I asked you to…" she experimentally pushed her hips against his and he let out a struggled gasp. He didn't really expect to have that much of a boner, but Sakura just gave him that feeling, or so he guessed.

"No…but just think Sakura, do you really want this, or are you just so upset that you can't think?" Sakura stared at him, but she wasn't thinking, how dare he question my judgment? She was really thinking about it.

After a few minutes, Syaoran thought something must be wrong, that she didn't want to do this after all, when she gave him a simple answer.

"Yes."

Syaoran smiled and got up, leading her back to his bedroom. He pushed her gently back on his bed and she grabbed his hand, leading him up to hover over her. She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips down on hers, kissing him slowly, sweetly. Somehow, that kiss made him harder than any hot frenzied kiss he ever could have had.

He wanted to go slowly, though, for her, because of almost being raped. That wasn't what she wanted, though; she pushed her hips against his harder.

"Please, Syaoran…please." She tugged his shirt off, and he wanted to believe she was blind herself; she acted like it with her hands sliding all over his chest.

"Alright," he felt a smile and let her pull his pants off, he felt a gasp escape him as her small hands rubbed against his length. "You have to help me, though. I have terrible aim." He heard a small giggle come from her.

"Yes, I'll help," she guided his dick to her small pussy. When he felt her warm slit, he pushed in quickly, not hesitating in breaking what she wanted to give him. He heard her gasp, but he didn't stop; he slipped out a little and slowly, slowly returned. He heard her small noises of discomfort, squeezing her thighs together subconsciously and trying to push him back, trying to get him out.

All of a sudden, he hit a specific place and she tilted her head back and moaned, letting herself relax. Without her squeezing her hips, he managed to get a much better angle, get deeper inside her and manage to hit that place again, several times over.

He had her moaning, and he bent forward to whisper in her ear. "Say my name, Sakura, say it."

"Syaoran!" she gasped out, almost interrupted by another moan. Hearing his name pushed him to his limit and he released inside her, gripping her hips a little bit in his moments of euphoria. She was moaning a little bit until he finally pulled out, calming her breathing a little.

"Thank you, Syaoran," she tugged him down beside her quietly, helping him lay down beside her, instead of on top of her.

"Don't thank me; I was taking advantage of you." And wasn't particularly proud of it, either. He could already feel the shame rolling on inside him. Although he was basically in love with her, he couldn't help feeling a little ashamed.

"But…but I love you…" she said quietly, staring down at her hands. She knew that he couldn't see, but she knew that he heard her small voice. He couldn't pretend he didn't.

"I should go…" she said after a few minutes of his silence.

"Why, Sakura? I love you too." He finally found his voice to answer her, and he was happy that she gave warning before she actually left. He would have never known if she left. Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on top of him and he laughed, hugging her naked body to his. He felt her smile on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"I thought…I thought you weren't going to answer," she said happily, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"I'm just happy that you didn't leave…" he smiled ruefully, "I would have never known!" she laughed nervously, she was actually thinking of doing that.

"Anyway…" she said more confidently. "Up for round 2?" he laughed this time and rolled over, connecting his lips with hers.

"Anytime!"

* * *

**Fail? Lol!**


End file.
